


I may be crazy but atleast you cant leave me.

by ze_problem_Children



Series: Dream smp high [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_problem_Children/pseuds/ze_problem_Children
Summary: this is after dream has killed everyone in a crazed haze, kidnapping Wilbur the poor man-Hey this is a kinda fucked up.Both are seniors in this story. Both are 18
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream smp high [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178381
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	I may be crazy but atleast you cant leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice time reading

He kept reading the text Ranboo had sent him about a minute ago.

'Its ashame.. I thought you'd be better then that :( . Anyways.. Wilburs tied up in the room you asked me to do so he wouldn't see nor hear what you did.'

It had been atleast a minute and he couldn't breath. He was smiling and he knew it. He didn't care about the mass murder he had caused. He'll just pay Ranboo to clean it up like always.

He had wilbur now, Wilbur couldn't leave him. It was a perfect day. No more annoying people in his way to his Wilbur.

Perfect.

When he realised he was moving he didn't care. He was going to Wilbur anyways. They'd have a happy life together. It wouldn't matter if wilbur agreed or not. 

When he was outside of the said room Ranboo was talking about he sent a text.

'Say.. Now that I think of it, did you knock him out or not? Which way is he facing.'

He waited a moment hand out the doorknob for the text he needed. It matter so much because if he wasn't cautious Wilbur would hate him. He was all bloodied up and looked like a mess. 

'He's knocked out, He also has a blindfold on. It shouldn't matter.'

He hummed and opened the door. He could see the security camera in the corner. It was broken, Ranboo probably broke it for him so he wouldn't get caught.

He looked over to the right slightly and saw his beloved. All tied up and blindfolded. No way to escape. It's like one of his dreams again. But he'll get past walking up to wilbur this time. As he can't wake up if he's already awake.

He shuffled forward to Wilbur. The knife he used clutched in his hand having fallen to the ground. He was in awe to see his crush so nicely on display for him.

He was face to face with Wilbur soot. His Wilbur soot. He moved his hand forward running it over the sweater Wilbur was so fond of. He moved his mask upwards slightly and leaned forward. He kissed Wilbur slowly taking his time for granted since no one would be bothering them.

When he pulled back he was panting slightly. As much as he hated pulling away he knew he could do more later. 

Later. He huffed and pulled out his phone again. He quickly texted Ranboo.

'Clean up and destroy the evidence. I don't need anyone coming around and trying to keep me from him'

Ream didn't specify who 'Him' was. But Ranboo probably already knew so he didn't bother.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his bloodied hair. He'd need a shower later. He carefully picked up Wilbur and walked to the entrance of the school. His car was on. He had turned it on before he started his killing spree. 

He placed Wilbur against the car as he opened the passenger door and set him in. He buckled Wilbur for his safety and closed the door. He looked at the school door looking inside he could see Ranboo dragging a body down the hallway. He smiled. He had such a nice.. Friend. Yeah friend. He and Ranboo were definitely friends.

He hopped into the drivers seat and drove away from the school. He kept looking over to Wilbur to see if he was waking up. 

There was no sign so he stopped looking over to him and focused on the road. He was silent and very annoyed, whatever drug Ranboo used was powerful. He wasn't happy about that because he wanted to talk with Wilbur on the ride home.

Dream's house came into view after a while of driving. Wilbur was half awake now and dream was telling him everything that had happened. He could tell Wilbur was scared and trying to move or get his eyes uncovered.

Dream was lucky he left most of the restraints on Wilbur. He had suspected He would try to escape so he left them.

"..Where are we going..?" Dream wouldn't of heard wilburs question if there was any background noise. But he hadn't turned on the radio because he wanted to hear wilburs breathing.

They pulled up to dreams house. Without dream ever answering the question Wilbur had proposed.

He turned the car off and got out. Walking slowly to Wilburs side before opening his door and helping him out. His grip tight so Wilbur couldn't get out of his grasp. When they got to the door he took away one of his hands to unlock and open it.

He could feel Wilbur struggling against him. It made sense, Dream had went in detail about the killing of the other people who liked him but was vague with everyone else who died.

The last thing Wilbur remembered before he got knocked out again was dream un tieing the blindfold and him being distraught about the creep Dream ended up being.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Dream was sad he had to knock Wilbur out again. But it was well deserved Wilbur had tried to kick him when he saw him. Now He was tied up in a chair in his basement.

Dream was sitting on his lap his hands roaming freely around Wilburs body. Every so often he would lean down and nip at his skin leaving marks as he went along.

Wilbur was waking up to Dream grinding on his thigh with his face tucked into his neck. Dream was panting and letting out breathy moans. 

Getting more then uncomfortable Wilbur prayed this would be over soon. Trying to hurry up whatever dream was doing he started bouncing his leg up. Dream hummed and he could feel him smile against his neck biting down.

Wilbur gasped in pain and sped up his leg. Dream was panting harshly as he continued grinding down on Wilbur. When it stopped dream had bit down. Hard. And stopped moving.

Dream quickly got up. His legs shaking slightly as he stood. He smiled at Wilbur before walking upstairs leaving Wilbur locked in the basement.

The next few weeks were uneventful. Dream leaving wilbur alone for about two days if he acted out of turn. Soon Wilbur fell into the cycle. Started enjoying being with Dream. Started listening to Dream and being as sweet as possible. When Wilbur was aloud to go around the house he was gentle with everything. Never leaving Dream's sight. 

The nights ended with Wilbur cuddled up to Dream on the couch watching a movie. He couldn't move away if he tried. He had learned hid lessen when he had tried to run. His leg stayed broken as a lessen to never try to escape. After all he didn't want to be left dead.

The days were the same with Dream kissing the back of Wilburs neck while he ate breakfast before leaving. Wilbur would stay in the basement until right before Dream got home. Dream hated when he was in the basement. He'd be a good boy for now until he was aloud to be his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting happier stuff soon i promise.
> 
> Have a nice day/Night stranger!


End file.
